The present invention relates to a connector assembly and method for connecting an end portion of a conduit to a relatively small casting, a fitting, or the like; and, more particularly, to such an assembly and method in which inexpensive components can be used, and welded or threaded fasteners are eliminated.
Many techniques are known for connecting an end portion of a conduit to a casting, a fitting or the like. One technique involves welding or soldering collars onto or into the conduit end and the casting, and clamping a flat packing between the collars by means of bolts which must be forcefully tightened so as to achieve a satisfactory seal. In another technique, conical sockets are welded/soldered to the conduit end and a corresponding end of the casting, and the sockets are joined by means of corresponding conical couplings. The couplings are interconnected by means of bolts that are screwed through flanges, and sealing is effected by seal rings arranged in grooves in the sockets.
The above prior art techniques require a large number of expensive materials, such as copper, brass or steel, and are also labor intensive. As a result, some techniques utilize less expensive material for the conduit, such as aluminum, and provide the conduit and the casting with protruding ends and coupling components which are die-cast and formed with threads. However, these components must be precision machined since relatively small tolerances are required for obtaining a satisfactory seal. Also, the machining operation involves a risk that the die-cast material contains pores, thereby causing leakage. Further, these techniques often take up internal space in the conduit or casting, thus reducing the effective inner flow area of the conduit. Finally, the connectors are relatively rigid and are prone to leakage due to vibration or shock.
Therefore what is needed is a connector assembly and method for connecting a conduit to a casting, a fitting, or the like, in which inexpensive components can be used, and welded or threaded fasteners are eliminated. Also needed is an connector assembly and method of the above type according to which there is no leakage and no reduction of the inner cross-section of the conduit.